


Another Fight

by Laexn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laexn/pseuds/Laexn
Summary: England and America been fighting a lot lately and now they are fighting once again
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 12





	Another Fight

A lot of yelling was heard through the door and it was clearly that England and America were fighting once again. It wasnt their first fight they been through tho recently they get even more often in a fight. Often its just misunderstandings or just small things sometimes even their history they have together.  
"NO! Now listen to me and stop bloody interrupting me the whole time. Cant you stop acting like a little annoying child at least for once?!", the Brit snapped at his boyfriend with a thick english accent and it was easy to see how upset the Englishman actually is.  
"Stop always reffering me as a fucking child, Arthur?! Maybe you dont notice it, but I am an adult so shut the fuck up and first let me speak before you talk. I thought youre the gentleman with all his good manners spreading the pinky finger away when you drink your tea.", the American said back and a bitter laugh comes from the taller man. Arthur just rolls his eyes annoyed at him while he crosses his arms just growing more pissed as he shot a death glare to the American "You know what? Fuck you! Im going I just cant keep up with your shit. Seriously I just cant take all of our fights anymore. Maybe we shouldnt even be together anymore", he almost spat out these words when he grabs his jacket and phone as the Brit then hurries out of the room sighing frustrated as he leaves the house. "Always the same bloody crap with him", he curses as he goes for a walk to eventually calm himself down not even want go back again.

Meanwhile the American, who was left in the house alone with the tense atmosphere, which is still present. Alfred wasnt sure whether to just cry or laugh, because its kind of so bitter that you can just laugh about how that situation escalated so much and again it wasnt even a big thing they argued about. He just let out a deep sigh as he sat down trying to calm himself down as he replays the argument in his head, wishing he could go back in time and maybe just used other words and maybe it hadnt turned out like that. Then as he replayed the fight in his head he just realized what Arthur actually just said to him. Did the Brit actually meant it? Does he really think its better when they break up. Yes, its true that they have been fighting a lot, but he ddint expect from Arthur to directly pull the break up. After all all these fights are just a phase, at least thats how Alfred sees it just a simple phase, where every relationship has to go through. The Americann panicks a bit not wanting a break up as he quickly stands up grabbing his phone, feeling a light pain in his chest as saw the background of his phone Arthur and him happily kissing. He just unlocks his phone and calls Arthur, but the call got declined so he started to text his boyfriend 

Al:when are you coming home?  
Al:Its getting late after all and its supposed to rain soon.

The American stares at his phone hoping Arthur would reply quickly to his message out of nervousness he starts to play with his fingernails.

Suddenly Arthur hears his phone ringing getting it out and sighs as he sees the name big on his display. He was thinking a moment if he should accept the call, but he just shakes his head being upset as the Brit declines the call pissed, putting his phone backin the pockets of his coat burrying his head in the scarf he is wearing since it was getting slightly cold as it became darker, but he doesnt want to get home, yet still feeling awkward after a fight. Then he feels his phone vibrating twice "Oh come on, just let me alone for a bit", he groans rolling his eyes slightly, but then he got curious and takes out his phone once again sighing as he unlocks the phone looking at the messages his boyfriend left for him. Arthur needed a second to read the messages then looks up at the sky and there are indeed some dark cloud that would start to rain soon. The brit takes deep breath thinking about whether he should go home to Alfred or stay here in rain being dramatic since he didnt wanted his clothes to get dirty. So he decided to actually respond to his boyfriend

Art:Be right back give me 5 minutes

he texted back then turning his phone off once again putting it in the pockes of his coat. After that he let out a deep sigh being a bit nervous as he makes the first steps towards his and Alfreds home. The Brit already went trhough different scenarios what could happen when he goes home and that just stressed him out even more than before. He felt like some kid, who got a bad mark and has to show it to their parents and already overthinking on the way home how to tell it their parents about the bad mark and how they would react and that made the Brit just feel pathetic and weak, the Brit defenitely despite that positionation he was in now. After a quick walk he stood in front of the door he started feeling awkward as he starts searchin for his keys, but how his luck is he forgot it at home. Arthur was already thinking about just going away again, but with his great luck it started raining. He groans frustrated "Oh dear seriously? It didnt rain the whole bloody time, but now it suddenly does or what?" Then he rings the bell waiting nervously for Alfred to open the door

Alfred waits for the reply of Arthur still being nervous and then sees that Arthur read the message and he noticed his heartbeat speeding slightly up as it shows that Arthur is typing. The American really hopes, that Arthur is gonna come back and then they could sort out everything again so they would have their happy end. Alfred looks quickly at his phone as hesighs relived "thank god hes coming home", he said his mood brighten up a lot more, because he is sure, he would manage to make everything all good again and safe their relationship like the hero he is. After some time waiting he heard the door as he quickly rushes to the door to open up for the Brit. "Artie youre back!"; He said rather cheery while his boyfriend just raised an eyebrow at him Arthur is obviously a bit suprised how cheery the American is even though they just had a fight like an hour ago. The Brit sighs a bit as he steps in the house again just noticing how cold it was outside actually, but the tense atmosphere was still in the house present, but he noticed that it wasnt as strong as it used to be since both of them were able to calm down for at least a bit. He then undresses his coat hanging it up going to the kitchen to make himself a tea looking at Alfred wanting to break the ice "You maybe want a coffee?", Arthur asked as he already got out his cup to prepare tea for himself. Alfred let out a soft smile nodding "Ya! I would love to, thanks", he answered as he goes to the living room sitting down on the couch taking deep breath as he waits for Arthur to join him. After few minutes Arthur came giving Alfred his cup while sitting down next to him still kept some distance between them, as he takes a sip from his tea he looks over to Alfred remaining silent. Alfred now drinks his coffee too and then decided to break the ice "We really need to talk more", he said a bit quiet looking to Arthur, who just nods a bit. "Yes, i agree" he said looking a bit away feeling some guilt towards all the fights he had with Alfred, who already started to notice the discomfort of his boyfriend so he grabs his hands placing a kiss on his hand "Ssssh we gonna get over all the fights, yes? like i said we just need to talk more so we wont have misunderstandings again", he whispers looking in Arthurs eyes. The Brit started to form a soft smile on his face nodding "Yes, alright. Thanks I love you", he said and Alfred chuckles a bit looking at him "Aww Love you too, Iggy!", he responds laughing

"How many times did i tell you to stop calling me Iggy I have a name, you know?", he complained crossing his arms while Alfred just puts an arm around him placing a kiss on his cheel "dont be so grumpy, Artie. You sound older than you are", he teased him with a smirk on his face while Arthur just leans into his touch "And you sound younger than you are", he teased back playfully as he leans to Alfred kissing him

**Author's Note:**

> So it was kinda my first fanfiction and also kinda a vent fanfic. Sorry if i made some mistakes in English I´m not a native speaker, but i hope you still enjoyed the fanfic
> 
> 1529 words


End file.
